<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's cute by DonCoelho19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533024">He's cute</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19'>DonCoelho19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Era isso, ele achava um cartaz de procurado a coisa mais fofa que tinha visto no dia.<br/>Provavelmente Law estava enlouquecendo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's cute</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Não sabia ao certo como era o nome da ilha onde tinha ancorado, nem se importava realmente. Só estava ali para pegar os suprimentos necessários e voltar para o navio o mais rápido possível e continuar sua jornada. E como não tinha tempo a perder separou seus companheiros para buscarem o necessário, e ele foi também.</p><p>Pegou sua espada e o dinheiro necessário para as provisões que queria comprar e adentrou as ruas desconhecidas. O lugar não era de todo mal, tinha ruas bonitas e arrumadas, lojinhas pequenas e organizadas que tinha de tudo um pouco. Estava procurando materiais para curativos, remédios e ervas medicinais, e acabou descobrindo que cada rua tinha uma especialidade no que vender.</p><p>Subindo a rua que um dos habitantes locais disse que encontraria se perguntou quanto tempo levaria para chegarem ao Arquipélago de Sabaody. Os tempos estavam perigosos, e quanto mais cedo chegasse lá mais aliviado ficaria. O preço pela sua cabeça estava subindo cada vez mais, o que lhe deixava um pouco orgulhoso de si, mas também causava mais perigo. Perguntava-se o que Corazón acharia de Law estar entre os onze jovens piratas com as maiores recompensas. Provavelmente riria na sua cara. Isso lhe trouxe um sorriso de canto ao rosto, pois conseguia imaginar a cena com perfeição.</p><p>O velho senhor estava certo e encontrou tudo o que precisava e muito mais nas lojinhas da rua estreita. Quase sorriu satisfeito, mas não era exatamente do seu feitio, mesmo que naquela manhã estivesse em ótimo humor. Pendurou a espada no ombro, esperando que ninguém lhe perturbasse e com a outra mão levou as sacolas enquanto descia a rua. Um rato passou próximo demais de seus pés, o que quase fez com que pisasse no bicho, e acabou olhando para de onde ele tinha surgido.</p><p>Era de um beco meio obscurecido a sua direita, e próximo a ele uma parede cheia de cartazes de procurado. Velhos cartazes de piratas há muito tempo mortos ou desaparecidos, alguns dos Onze Super Novas, um de um tal de Barba Negra, e um que lhe chamou a atenção. Não é como se não conhecesse o nome do moreno que abalara o mundo com suas aventuras. Crocodile, e Alabasta, Enies Lobby, Thriller Bark, entre outros fatos pequenos lhe trouxeram notoriedade e o cartaz de “Procurado: Vivo ou Morto” a cada vez mostrava um preço mais alto que o anterior.</p><p>Na foto um moreno com um chapéu de palha sorria e acenava, o que não era comum. Os lábios cheios e o sorriso enorme davam um charme, assim como a cicatriz sobre a bochecha. Os fios negros revoavam, provavelmente pelo vento, e no fundo estava um de seus companheiros de costas. Acabou observando por tempo demais aquele cartaz, e quando notou isso saiu dali o mais rápido possível, um pouco corado.</p><p>Monkey D. Luffy era realmente fofo demais para o próprio bem, e para o de Law.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>